Degrassi Protection program
by spidermonkey95
Summary: i meant to for the baby to be a boy insted of girl in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:The Shock

February 10th 2009

Its an average day at degrassi. Mr. Simpson is teaching, Holly J doing some student council president work,

and Liberty is getting ready for her special speach on college life.

Febuary 11th 2009

Nothing really different on this day besides Liberty being a mom, Holly J missing,and pretty much every

student who use to go to degrassi back in town. To explain today I have to explain what happened yesterday.

February 10th 2009

"And that's why college is not just a party" Liberty said as she finished her speech. "Glad to have you back at

Degrassi" Mr. Simpson told Liberty as she walked off stage. "Glad to be back" she replied quickly glancing

around thinking about her good and bad memories she had at Degrassi. Since she had an after noon

assembly she stayed there for lunch. Most of the kids ate lunch in the cafeteria or The Dot. Liberty ate hers

in the zin garden as she looked at the J.T. memorial with a regretful expression on her face. Holly J didn't

even eat lunch that day,she was talking on her cell phone during her lunch hour. "Wait are you serious

thank you so much" Holly J said with a smile that almost riped the skin off her cheeks. "Goodbye now

Samantha" the lady on the other side of the phone said with a very sweet tone on "Samantha". "Bye". She

hung up the phone and ran out of Degrassi as if it were on fire. Ten minutes later somebody walked through

those same doors. This somebody was the only person that could make Liberty tremble to her knees in the

middle of the hall way. The only somebody who could make her cry tears of joy so hard it look like she was in

agony. The only somebody that just made Liberty faint. She woke up in the school's nurses office screaming

"your dead"! "Not yet" J.T. said in a humorous matter. "Are you a ghost" Liberty asked,because it was the

only sense she could make of the situation. "No its me hear in the flesh" he replied with a smile as if Liberty

said that as a joke. "But how,why" she really couldn't get the expression of shock off her face which was

pretty reasonable considering she saw him get stab,and had a doctor tell her "J.T is dead". He replies with

three words "witness protection program.


	2. Chapter 2

J.T. : Well its a long story,but I guess you'll take the time to hear it. That night when that kid Drake stabed me was one night after the jail break of serial killer Larry colt. The only reason he killed was was because of Drake. Drake was homeless,and his dad had a gun. He wanted money quick. So he was lose and his son was in jail. He could only blame one person and unfortunatly it was me.

So as soon as I recovred from the hospital I was on my way to Orlando Florida."Not that I'm not the happiest person in the world right now because your alive and here,but why are you here now". "They found him dead" he answered in a way that made you think he killed him." Oh my god" Liberty said as she relized that she has J.T. now and all the sorrow she felt will be gone.

She couldn't concept the way she felt in words,all the regret,sadness,and anger was uplifted. Then she saw someone who might of been a bigger surprise than J.T.. A 2 year old little girl. Dark hair,green eyes,and a smile that lit up the room. J.T's grandma was holding her hand,and asked J.T did you tell her? "No,but since she's hear I might as well. He kissed his grandma on her cheek and picked up the little girl. "This is our baby"


	3. Chapter 3

"J.T is he really our baby,like our baby"? Liberty asked with her jaw down to her chest.

"Yes he is".

"How"? she replied while staring at the baby as if he were an alien.

"Do you remember that story I told five minutes ago"

"Yes and you mentioned nothing about you having our baby".

"Remember our open adoption family that moved?"

"Yes...." she replied waving her hand, waiting for the big climax.

"Do you remembered where they moved to?"

"No J.T."

"Orlando. To start their new careers as victim hiding families.

"So it wasn't a complete loss pretending to be dead"

"Then when I was free to leave,they thought it would be safer if I kept him." "If we kept him" he corrected himself.

"Now I've been dying" he coughed as he noticed his choice of words."I mean I've been wanting to go to the Dot to freak out some of my old friends.

"Who have you told already?" Liberty asked feeling like she could only ask questions.

"Well my grandma already knew and you were the first person I wanted to tell, and maybe I meantioned it to Toby on the car ride here.

Okay lets go do an extreme J.T. prank.


	4. Chapter 4

"The flight we'll be leaving shorty" Holly J smiled and sat back in her seat. She leaned her head back,and closed her thought about her past and had a little flash back. She was swinging with a boy,and she was smiling. Not the average fake smile she wore around Degrassi,but a real smile. That reminded her she forgot to speak to Declan. "Umm excuse me,but could I use the plane phone for a minute?"She said to one of the sturdiest on the plane. "There is still time to use your cell phone,just make sure you turn it off before we take air" "Thanks" She took out her phone and dialed the numbers quickly,which was stupid because he was in her contacts. "Hello Declan." "Ya I'm kind of gonna be gone this weekend." "No every things fine just a death in the family."she said with an obvious lying tone. "That's ok I don't need one of your private jets"she replied to her with a flirty giggle. She said bye after a short game of you hang up first. She turned her phone off,and went back to her memories. She closed her eyes and thought again. In her head she recalled a time she was eating at lunch with one of her was a thin haired girl a little taller then holly j was. It sorta looked like Anya. Except she had no braces. They were laughing,and spitting jokes back and forth. Then Holly J pick up her and her friends plastic trays and threw them away. Yes the Holly J Scinclair was selflessly doing a good deed for a friend,and this was before the whole held at gunpoint part of her life. She was truly happy at whatever school she was at,she recalled more memories the rest of the flight. All of them of her being a regular sweet human being. Its just strange how she became such a bitch when she started Lakehurst in the middle of her 9th grade year.


	5. Chapter 5

When J.T. and Liberty stop ed at the dot they noticed that it was empty,because school was still going . They went inside,and freaked out Spinner. He gave them free milkshakes,and when they finished they were off.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Wow this night is so beautiful"Liberty said gazing at the stars.

"You know every night can be like this."J.T said gazing back into Liberty hazel eyes.

Liberty felt the same shock she did when she found out J.T. was dead,but this was difference. She wasn't waiting for sorrow to kick in,she was waiting for joy to kick in. After J.T said "every night" she wasn't waiting anymore. She jump in the air and squealed. J.T. wasn't use to her being such a girl,and it was quite refreshing to see her like that.

"Wow you definitely changed" J.T said looking at Liberty blush.

"You certainly haven't , you still have that mop on your head." she said teasing.

"You still haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"My eyes."

Liberty look into J.T. eyes . She saw that they were blue,dark blue.

"Your eyes." She stuttered on those words."Are they contacts?"

"Nope,It changed when I was stab ed."

"How?"

"Doctors still don't know."he said seeming not bothered by it. "They said is could be the rust on the knife or something."

"Wow you seem pretty cool with ya know"

"It took a lot of time to get over what that psycho did to my life"just as he said that with anger in his expression a lamp post fell right in front of them. No one was affected by it,but Liberty felt that J.T. had to have something to do with it. She erase that idea and they both said it as a freak accident.


	6. Chapter 6

** I know my chapters are short,but they'll start increasing in word as the story continues.**

The newly reunited couple walked in to J.T.'s grandma's house. She was playing with the little darken skinned boy.

"Hey grammy we're back."J.T. Announced

"Oh hey sweety. How did your day go?"

"Good."

" Very good." Liberty added.

"Great now Liberty come give me a hug. J.T's are starting to make me sick."

"Of course" Liberty hugged J.T.'s grandma like she was her own.

Liberty then realized she had to go back to university for finals.

"J.T. you should really be spending quality time with your grandma. Like maybe tomorrow during my exams."

"You have exams"J.T. Whined.

"Yes J.T. life still went on when you left" J.T's grandma said very playfully. J.T and his grandma always had a great relationship. She was like an elderly friend to him. Liberty always envied how casual the two were around each other. She felt so formal with her parents.

J.T new that, because they spoke so much when they were together. He could remember how he would sneak into her bedroom during the summer and they had long meaning full conversations. Sometimes it wasn't about their problems. Sometimes they just talk about whatever,so they could hear each others voices.

"Sorry,but Friday I'll be back,and we can spend the day with our kid."

When she said that she went to pick up the little boy. She was a natural at baby holding. She kept his head protected ,and his body in a comfortable position.

"Oh my gosh. I just realized I don't know my baby's name.

"Joseph."J.T. replied as he went to kiss Liberty. It was as passionate as it could get with Joseph between them.

"It sucks you have to leave."

" Yeah,but I'll be back as soon as possible. Promise."

"K,now get out of here college girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Holly J. walked off of the plane. She walked into the food court. As soon as she saw a tall bushy haired boy she dropped her luggage at a table and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Sarah could never keep a secret anyways."She chuckled saying that.

She then stopped hugging him,when she noticed a girl walking up with a soda.

"Nice keeping the secret Sarah."

"You knew I was gonna spill it to Joseph."

They hugged tightly,and started heading out.

"So what's it like in the city."Joseph questioned

"Not a big difference from here except, back yards don't exist there. No horse ranches too."

"I hope your ready to see Shela. She's still riding well."

"Hell ya! We can go racing and I can beat both you and Joseph. She said playfully cocky.

They chatted among themselves until they were at Joseph's house. She walked in and a medium sized border collie ran up and started licking her. She got down and started petting the old dog.

"Holly J., Holly J. Scinclair is that you?"Joseph's mom screamed.

They hugged.

Holly J. was acting like the opposite way she did at Degrassi.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back in town?"She asked Joseph.

"Surprise." Was all he replied with.

They all had dinner and played monopoly afterwards.

"Your roll" Joseph said to Sarah.

"One second I'll be back. Pee brake." she replied while getting herself off the floor.

"So Holly J. meet any cool people in Toronto?" Joseph asked when Sarah was gone.

"Well my B.F.F. Anya is cool. Ditsy,but cool. There is also this other girl Jane. She's the only girl on the football team ,I thought that was cool.

"J you know what I mean"he said rising an eyebrow.

" OK fine. I last semester I started dating this artsy guy Blue,but we broke up."

"Why?"

"We were just too different I guess. Now I'm with a diplomat's son. His name is Declan."

"So I guess that means you've moved on"

"No its not like that." She said.

He got up and left before she finished the word"that".


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey"

Mr. Simpson look up from his computer with his mouth open.

"J.T. ,J.T York! Your suppose to be dead."

"Everybody keeps saying that." J.T said with a grin growing on his face.

After Mr. Simpson got over the shock J.T explained his story. It took about 30 minutes to finish the Q and A.

"So your back from the dead ,and you come visit your old teacher Mr. Simpson.

"Well I think I have to see him if I'm starting his class next week."

"That's amazing. I can't wait to have my favorite class clown back in the old MM class. I don't care if you've been dead for a year. No special treatment." he chuckled after he realized how odd that sounded.

"No worries Mr. S. I'll be an angel." He chuckled when he realized how odd that sounded.

" I don't believe that for a second." He said while they left to get J.T. registered for school.

After he was ready to start Monday, he headed over to the Dot.

It was around five, so J.T thought rush our was over, and he could scare spinner. He definitely wanted to do this. Their games of back and forth pranks was something he wanted to continue. Oddly enough he was one of the firsts to forgive Spinner for what happened with Rick.

Perfect he thought when he saw the Dot was empty ,and Spin was cleaning the grill.

He quietly snuck though the door and to the counter.

"Wow you'll be working here until I die won't you."

Spinner turned around. Moving back a little bit he said "J.T" His lips trembled as he said it.

"Yes I'm here to haunt you Gavin."

"Oh good I thought you were alive. Your grandma was so relieved when you died, I thought you were going to burden her again." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"liberty told you didn't she?"

"No, Paige did."

"How'd she find out?"

"From Manny who heard from Liberty. Now are you gonna order something or am I going to have to kick you out."

After their laughter they caught up. J.T. notice how Spin had less shock than the others when he came to visit them. It was probably because he already knew that morning, and was expecting him. They spent almost two hours talking. Not because J.T. was talking about his undercover life, or answering questions, but Spinner was filling him in on all Degrassi drama that happened while he was gone. J.T. went straight home after he left the Dot, because he wanted to get some rest. Spinner told him about everybody coming to town for a welcome back J.T. party tomorrow.

**The next morning**

J.T. finished getting dressed when he heard the door bell ring. His grandma answered the door.

"J.T its for you." His grandma yelled.

J.T. walked to the door to see a tall blonde standing outside the house.

"Paige" J.T. said with enthusiasm.

"Your excited to see me?"

They hugged and he invited her in. J.T. had to give the whole story again. It didn't bother him though, he was just happy to see his Paige. She told him that she needed to drive him to the school when they were done talking. He new what he was being driven to, so he kiss his grandma goodbye , and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 weeks later **

"J.T. York." Mrs. Hatilaskos said into the microphone.

J.T. went up on stage and took the paper from her hand. He hugged her and went to stand next to his other classmates. After graduation he left with Liberty to the Dot.

"Now that high school's over,bet you can't wait to go to college."Liberty said as she grabed J.T.'s hand.

"If I get accepted to Smithdal-" He was interrupted by Liberty.

"You will get accepted to Smithdal. Then you,me,Manny,and Emma will be ruling that school. Just like we use to at Degrassi."

"Ofcourse but after we celebrate, we need to talk."

"About what J.T?" Liberty asked,but before her question was answered Holly J. came to take there order.

"What will you be having? Oh and J.T. I hear your mama Mia is back in town. Bet she can't wait to see you."

"Two vanilla milkshakes." Liberty requested quickly.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Your ex is back**.** J.T that doesn't bother me."

"That's not it,but since the topic was brought up." There was a small pause.

"I never told her."

"J.T. Its been almost three months and you never called her."

"Tonight when we get to the apartment we'll call her."

**That night **

"I got the number from Holly J. Are you ready?"Liberty asked.

"We should do this in person. Can you call Mia and ask her to meet us or I guess you at the park?"

Liberty went through with his request. Together they walked to the park where J.T. use to hang out with Manny and Emma when he was little. He stopped Liberty when he saw Mia sitting on the tire swing.

"Hey" he said.

Mia turned around and looked straight at J.T. She didn's seem surprised. She looked pissed!

"You're probally surpised to see me." J.T said nervously.

"I don't live under a rock." Mia snaped.

"What do you mean?"

"Peter told me like a month ago. I new exactly why Liberty asked me to meet her here. The only reason I came was to ask you why you never thought to tell me you were alive."

"I wanted to,but then I found out you were a model. I didn't think I should distract you from your life."

"J.T I thought you were dead. I wouldn't of mind a little distraction to find out you were alive."

"I thought it would upset you that I was with Liberty."

"I don't care about your excuses."

She got up and left. Then J.T and Liberty went back to there were watching t.v. when J.T blurted out

"Drake is getting out of jail!"


End file.
